The Beginning of the End
by The Moonstriker Legend
Summary: Summary in progress.


"Pyongyang, huh?"

The man in dark green scarves and clothes looked at the sight before him carefully. This was no joke. He was in a country that normally didn't accept outsiders under any circumstances, and he had a feeling that if anyone did manage to breach these heavily fortified walls, it wouldn't be out of the knowledge of these Korean personnel. He also had a feeling that anybody else who did what he did, and went inside to see what no one else outside could see would never come back out and see the light of day again. After all, this was Jericho. Only, this just wasn't a story of biblical proportions, it was an actual City of Jericho, in the modern world.

The eighteen year old breathed a sigh of relief. He looks at the place where he was standing earlier: right in the front of the North Korean base, past the border set exactly on top of the 38th Parallel. It had only been a short and brief stint, since he could get past the few soldiers and barbed wires which lay at the front - and easily, at that. Okay, so he was good. ...but the defenses were seemingly weakest at the outermost layer, and another thing bothered John. It wasn't just the heavy artillery or carrying out of Kim Jong-Il's will - that is, to properly deal with anyone who dares lay a foot on the Supreme Leader's soil. No, he was strong and smart, but he was wise as well. He knew very well the implications of creating one of the few and rare intrusions into North Korean soil. This part of Korea held an awful amount of esteem, ego and pride, and rightfully so, seeing how heavily guarded and weaponized they were. They had high pride, indeed, and if someone were to say, shatter their pride like John could possibly do, these Koreans would never live it down. The repercussions would fall not just on him. The Americans and South Koreans are very careful not to let each other slip or make one fatal mistake, for good reason. If there was remotely anything - even the smallest or tiniest detail - which provoked the North Koreans or made an intrusion into their personal and private space, they are sure to take it against all and any of the number of parties who express a desire which doesn't agree with the nation's desire or self-interest. They will take it out and use this against all agents who wish to intervene with, interrupt or hinder North Korean operations, and North Korea's affairs. Perhaps, for a much simpler and worrying cause: for a chance to finally make a statement or impression to each and every world player, and show the world just how important they are. Only, their methods are what we've been trying to avoid for years. Who are the people who avoid Korea? Who are the people who bar any possible interactions with the country, and disagree or disapprove of them? Who are the people who directly antagonize Korea, creating hostilities and tension?

The observant black haired boy saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was subtle movement, yet nothing too minute not to be seen by John's eyes.

In a world where everyone seems to be your enemy, I don't think there'd be much choice. John bites his lips, thinking. Maybe I'm not as knowledgeable in world politics as some, but I think I'd rather stick to some political analysts when they say it's better not to piss North Korea off. Any stupid, crazy or big move I make may not only hurt me, but put the world in danger as well. One wrong move a player like me would make could be the cause of war, imminent and inevitable war. It may sound stupid that such a thing could happen just because someone like me trespassed into North Korean territory, but it's happened before in history. ...and I really just don't want to risk that. I'd really wouldn't like a nuclear war, much less a nuclear World War, just because of something I did. As much as possible, no.

So yes, it was wise that he stepped back immediately even though he already stepped inside, too. He liked it too. It gave him some sort of strange thrill. He was also awfully quick, not even needing to do a Flash Step to get behind the Korean gates. No one saw him get inside too... or else they would have all been screwed. He'd been training in his time as a human here on Earth, and he managed to exceed the limits that most Gigai would give their hosts. He waited patiently in front of the barracks, just directly facing the conference room for both Korean parties, North and South. It was the conference room that they could potentially use in case of negotiations, but one that they never really did use. So it was practically useless.

No worries. I still could enter North Korea through another way, he thought, smiling. Surely, they employed some of the Association's renowned figures on their side. Well, that was another thing that was worrying. He had heard rumors of corruption within the Association, but never actually got around to believing it. Well, actually, he did. Kinda. He'd really wish he didn't have to deal with some rogue colleagues during his time spent in North Korea. There were so many things to think about. So many things.

The best part? He thought, standing still in the middle of a sandy aisle, while the officers who were at the utmost front finally noticed him. Finally. Those further in the back had seen him earlier, since who knows when. However, he had been so fast earlier when he returned and then stood in his original spot, that the gate guards thought he had always been there. They probably thought he was just an American officer, or a South Korean one. They payed closer attention to him though, and realized he was one of a kind. There was nothing Korean or American about him - not in the slightest bit. There was some other business he had for coming here. (The weird green clothes definitely seemed to show he was different).

Anyways, the "best" part? He wasn't here on behalf of any world player: nation, individual or organizational agent. He was here in the human world as a spy, and collective speaker of Soul Society. He was here to know more about what was going on in the world.

He raised his hands as the officers in the front began to stand up, one looking at him and never taking his eyes off John. The other was constantly looking at the back and making signals. Behind them, the background was stirring as well.

John smiled kindly and bravely at the North Korean soldiers who were headed his way. He lowered his hands - as ordered by one soldier through a series of gestures - then stayed where he was. On the other end of the 38th Parallel, the Americans and Koreans started to notice his presence as well, and they were getting frantic. Who was this? How did he manage to get past their defenses? Was this a Russian or Chinese spy? If this guy screws up, they could all be in danger!

Over at the back, one of the soldiers guarding the front tower in the second floor window was shouting loudly through a speaker, probably reporting back to the base and contacting Kim Jong Un, or some other superior. They were probably talking about me, John thought.

Oddly enough, the front soldiers remained where they were, not moving anymore. They didn't do anything. They didn't ask him questions, or threaten him, or restrain him, or even ask him to leave. It seems like they were awaiting orders.

"I need to talk to your Leader, if I may," John spoke out loud. The guards didn't speak. That was arrogant of me, he thought. Even if there were few privileged outsiders who were granted the chance to talk to the government, they could probably only consult those in the middle areas of hierarchy in the administrative government at best. Maybe a little higher. However, it was outright insanity to think that he, someone who they didn't even know, was about to just be let in and grace the presence of the Supreme Leader's son himself. Funny, he thought.

He bit his lip. "I need to talk to him," he said again. Seeing this was getting nowhere, he cautiously and intelligently dug his hands into his winter cloak, showing no signs of hostility or antagonism. (The soldiers' eyes were all on him, though, and they were ready to make a move at any second). Carefully, he brought out a thin yet durable card and lifted it up, showing it to them and holding it right before their faces. The guards were still careful, looking at John every now and then, but their eyes were also on the card. They knew John wouldn't dare make a move. They believed so. Their eyes widened when they saw the X symbol on the card, and realized just what that meant. It was through that card, that they just saw who he is. Hmm, who knew that a "worthless scrap of paper" could be this powerful, John thought, quoting Beans. Then again, the same goes for money.

"I'm a Hunter," John said, holding up his License again, clearly, for everyone to see.

The Korean in front of him began shouting frantically, waiting for the other guy on the second floor to respond. "Kodeu Ledeu, Jigeum! Kodeu Ledeu, Jigeum!" Oh great, I groaned. I had a guess or two about was coming, a thought as to what'd happen next. Some escorts were nice, but some escorts also weren't too friendly. I've heard rumors of escorts being brutal, and visitors not getting a kind response, being tied up instead like a prisoner, John thought.

Soon, a flight of soldiers came rushing through the gate. A flight of soldiers!? What the hell!? I thought. I saw soldiers rushing here and back, while one of the front guards was shouting through a portable ear microphone. The guard on the second floor made a gesture to the two near me, and they nodded. The front guard beside me pointed his gun at me, and the front guard in front of me followed. I sighed. Then they made a gesture at the gates as they opened, pointing with their guns towards the opening, coaxing me on, signaling for me to follow.

Yes, they let me in! John thought.

Gladly, I obliged.

* * *

While I walked through the dark hallways with a flight of soldiers (a _flight_!? Seriously!?) , I kept reminiscing over the past couple of days about what it's been like in the real world. Sure, it's already been a couple of months, but... Really, it was amazing.

You try to look for one word to describe how you feel, yet a million images come rushing in your head instead. Man, I just... John couldn't stop himself from smiling. It just felt so great.

Even up to now, I still marvel at the chances I've gotten, looking around, seeing the human world with my own eyes. Seeing the sights. John felt some kind of feeling rushing through him, an uplifting emotion or state of being, of sorts, every time he spent his moments here in the physical world. There was something he felt he missed. Like it could never be there again... And yet, he wanted it so badly. He felt he knew what it was... Was it not a good thing to admit it? What was this kind of feeling? Was this wrong? What was this, really?

They turned once they reached a corner and made a right. Meanwhile, John continued to think.

So much has happened... In the past few months, I took the Hunter exam and became an eligible Hunter. He had to admit, it wasn't too hard, given his work as a Shinigami, however, the Hunter exam was still one of the craziest exams he's ever known in his life. It wouldn't be easy for any human to just take it and pass, he knew. He was sure of it.

...but, he passed, and now he was an official Hunter. A professional Hunter, with a Hunter's License. Being a Hunter was one of the best jobs one could get in the 21st Century, according to lots of people. So many people wanted to be one and actually tried out, but so only few pass. All people with very different reasons - and he had his own. It wasn't really for the job, or anything Hunter-related. There were some other reasons.

Man, I'm so lucky I was allowed to be in North Korea. John silently chuckled to himself, smiling. That was one of the privileges of being a Hunter. You are allowed access to 90% of countries with limited immigration, and 75% of restricted areas around the world (like North Korea). The country often looks for help from us sometimes, anyways. He shivered at the thought of Korea using Hunters to achieve suspicious ends. Hopefully, those Hunters weren't the kind of Hunters people within the Hunter's Association talked about...

John saw a shimmering kind of light at the far end of the corridor. They were near.

He looked around and saw that he was walking around freely. He wasn't chained or anything. Sure, he was surrounded by a flight of soldiers, with guns pointed at him, but they didn't even bother to cuff him. He smirked. He wasn't surprised. Hunters were known to be extremely skilled. I could probably take these soldiers on, like earlier, but... If I do that, I'll get killed eventually. As powerful as I am, even a guy like me couldn't take an _entire country_ on, not in a million years.

The soldiers started whispering loudly, and the light shone and grew brighter.

So, what was his reason for wanting to be a Hunter again?

Well...

* * *

"What do you want?"

John couldn't believe what he was seeing.

John yawned when he made his entrance. He was a bit sleepy (he'd done something... "earthly" the previous night.) What greeted him though, when he entered the main hall where Korea's government leaders held banquets, was a surprise. It was none other than Kim Jong Un himself, Kim Jong Il's son.

He was shocked. It really was a surprise. He really didn't care about Kim Jong Un though, or how he felt about the man himself.

But!

Two things perplexed him though. One, the fact that he chanced upon Kim Jong Un himself this very evening, to talk to him. The informant had told John that he was just about to eat dinner when John arrived (before moving to a corner of the room to give them personal space to talk). Yes, that must be it.

Even if he was a Hunter, there was no way he or even just a strand of his hair would be allowed to grace and accompany the Dear Leader himself. It wasn't just North Korean pride and reverence for who a huge portion of the citizens considered a god, but it was only logical, tactical and sane for any country to keep their head protected- Wait a minute.

John looked around and true enough, there were cameras in the room. He thought what they talked about hardly mattered though. He was the country's President, and surely they'd respect him enough to allow him a sense of discretion. Then again... John thought, considering the fact that Kim Jong Un was still a kid and just because he was the President didn't mean he was the one who was in charge of everything.

John tried to calm himself and think of the matter at hand. Yup, I think I look presentable enough, he thought.

Kim Jong Un greeted John with courtesies of custom, before excusing himself to finish his wine and spoon of meat at the table real quick, in a span of one minute.

It really was a rare occurence, a rarity to be able to talk to Kim Jong Un himself. It was a one in a hundred occasion. John had some common knowledge to begin with but thought of gathering more spicy information about North Korea, and with what he's been tipped off with, he knew he was only going to get around regional government officials, or administrative secretaries and undersecretaries at best. Way off from the higher ups. So to be talking to Kim Jong Un right now- what the hell!?

John started to become suspicious as well. What the hell were they planning? What do they want? There was clearly a game plan of sorts going on in the background. To get all these factors changed, and for him to get such different treatment, something must be up. Yes, something was definitely going on- and John considered leaving. He was starting to think if this was a bad idea...

Then Kim Jong Un nodded to his one informant in the room (he was wearing shades), and the informant nodded slightly. Meanwhile, Kim Jong Un stood up, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"I'd like to have some time alone." He glared in passing at the cameras before his eyes fell on the informant. "Surely, _they'd_ grant me that much, at the very least."

On the other end of the room, the informant had flicked a switch, and then darkness came crashing down. He flicked another switch, and the cameras came buzzing and then, they were whirring around and spinning with much mechanical noise (as if they were in pain). In a matter of seconds, they all went limp, almost as if they broke down. John found the scene fascinating (and weird).

The other awkward informant - he was the most distant in the room - hesitantly flicked the switch, and light seeped into the room again. It was a different kind of light, one coming from the table. There was a huge glass dome at the center which John didn't see earlier, and an ethereal blue light came shining from it. It was beautiful, almost surreal. One might think for a second that it was mystical or magical. Perhaps, it was, John thought for a moment. Light came pouring throughout the room, while it came bathing in and swimming in its dazzling blue light.

The other informant proceeded to bring in a small rectangular table between Kim Jong Un and John (they were beside the banquet table). He followed with chairs for the both of them, and they both sat down. Kim Jong Un grinned unnervingly at John.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh... Yeah." John bit his lip, though it was unnoticeable. "What is it... Dear Leader?"

At that, Kim Jong Un laughed. "Oh, please! Call me Sir!" Though, seeing his informants, John noticed they were quite uncomfortable with him using this. He smiled at John, "oh."

"-and this-" he smiled at him, making a gesture towards the bright glowing blue bulb, "-is a portable radioactive bulb, one of the firsts ever in the world. It employs only a small amount of radioactive material, but it was created such that it would be able to illuminate a room for a decent amount of time, before the inorganic material is used up. Wonderful, eh?" He laughs, clapping.

"This is one of Korea's finest work. My scientists made it, and I like it. Of course, we don't usually work with things like this."

He chuckled for quite a time, while John got around to thinking about what he planned, and what he had to say. While he was thinking, Kim Jong Un calmed down and then gave him a serious look.

"I'm asking you again... What is it?"

John sighed. Perhaps, Kim Jong Un and the other officials were just messing with him. He needed - no, he wanted to get his trust though.

"Dear Sir, I come here to tell you that in no way is this about work. I come here for personal reasons," he said, looking just as serious.

The room was silent for a minute.

"...personal reasons? What reasons are these?" Kim Jong Un asked, seemingly suspicious now.

"I need any and all first class information I could get on your knowledge, on other countries, on what you know about them. I need to know about outside affairs and country interrelations whether you are involved or not, and your dealings with them if you are involved," John replied, unrelenting.

Kim Jong Un's face creased, and there was a heavy, indescribable frown on his face. John thought he ticked him off and made him angry already.

"_Why_ do you think I would give you such information?!" Kim Jong Un said, indeed sounding angry. "Are you a spy?" He looked him in the eye before immediately calling his informants with his right hand. Right away, they brought out their guns and hurried with the objective of subduing and arresting John.

"Sir, I assure you I'm not a spy-"

"Silence!"

"-I come here entirely defenseless, knowing you have heavily armed forces and unbreakable law-strong regulation. All I ask for is your trust, Sir-"

"I said shut up!"

One of the informants punched me on the left side of my face, at Kim Jong Un's command. One kicked my legs knocking me down and tied my left hand behind my right, locking them in place as he pushed me against the banquet table, while the other pressed my head against the table so I couldn't move and breathe properly. It became harder to think. However, I came here fully aware of assault as a possible scenario. It didn't matter. _I wanted to do this_, John thought, full of conviction and resolve in his head.

Kim Jong Un laughed in spite for a moment.

"I bet you think you could take out my informants so easily," he accused John. "These guards right here are Nen users. They are also extremely skilled, having gone through North Korea's finest training. They have been conditioned to rank overwhelmingly even among the soldiers we trained from childhood. They are unquestioning servants of my family, my father and my father's father, able to take out even troops singlehandedly with the aid of _the_ Supreme Leader," Kim Jong Un pointed out. "They are our Black Operatives."

John sensed some pride and agreement on the part of the soldiers as they continued to hold him down.

If anything, they were probably 'weaponized humans', John thought. It was just a guess though - but judging from all the intel he's gathered and collected? It was a good guess.

John tried to speak again.

"Sir, really... You didn't have to tell me all this," he reasoned, trying to speak while the hard, cold wooden table was hitting his face.

"Please." He said, with more conviction now, yet with no antagonism whatsoever. It was simply a sign of conviction and honest thinking now. He believed in doing this - whatever it takes.

"This isn't about countries. This isn't about North Korea. This is about me... and the Akatsuki," John finished.

"The Akatsuki!?" Kim Jong Un exclaimed.

John cried out.

"Let-"

"-me-"

"-go!" He shouted.

With all his strength, he turned his head around to see the Korean President for himself, and the one holding his head threatened to punch him with a dangerous hit in the face, but he missed his head and hit the table. The table cracked and formed a hole down all the way to the other side, lines of wooden splinters pointing up at the sky. John pushed away the arms holding him behind his back with all his might, with just the limited force behind his back, and he actually got the man to fall over on the floor, though he stood up just as quickly. He was surprised he even got to do it, since the person was a very strong man. After all, he struggled considerably against him. He was seven feet tall, and outstandingly defined from the neck down - a man covered with nothing but brawn and muscle. He saw 11/10 bodybuilders like this in Google Images, but he didn't think they were real. His strength probably exceeds mine, he guessed. The man who attempted a punch had another punch coming consecutively in less than a second - well, an instant, actually. John turned his head around to dodge while looking at the guy on the floor, but he was no longer there. Immediately (in front of John again without John seeing him get up), he was up again, trying to swipe at John's neck with a three and a half-inch black-taped stealth knife, and John managed to dodge at the last second. He did a backflip on the banquet table, doing a handstand, and landing on the other side of the table. John felt a precise but light flesh wound on his neck, where the man had cut, and a thin line of blood started trickling down his neck. If it had been any deeper, he would have been dead. However, John was disoriented from the physical imposing, drama and overall thinking.

The bodyguards were ready to lunge at him and attack, but Kim Jong Un raised his hand, stopping them. He looked at him with one eye, gritting his teeth.

"Explain yourself!" He commanded him.

John sighs and scratches his head, immediately looking back at the three people in the room. He consciously lowers his guard, proceeding to bring some points into the person's brain and make him think.

He relaxes for a bit more, while one of the guards look at him with a "what the hell" face. Speak already! He thinks. A part of John felt like laughing.

"Well, let's see... There's this certain person in the Akatsuki I've been looking for, and I think I may take him on again."

John frowned slightly, hearing for himself how powerful the man really was. He was probably stronger than the image the rumors even managed to put together, and it slightly scared him. Well, whatever. He looked serious, just remembering who the man was. It wasn't this strange man who he was after, but a moment of confirmation: to see if this dangerous human was really the same person he's confronted before.

The bodyguards saw his serious look and budged slightly. Their body language was probably one of caution... Wait, was that fear?

"I wanted to ask him a question, but I never really got around to asking him about it," John answered, simply and innocently. He was like an honest kid in a pit full of cruel wolves and lions. Kim Jong Un observed him for a moment.

"...you have fought this man before? What is his name?"

John nods. He probably shouldn't mention any more than personal reasons, since that was what he proclaimed he was here for. While he also likes to do this service on behalf of Soul Society, spying on that mysterious man, he admitted Renzo intrigued him as well.

"What is his name?" Kim Jong Un repeated with sticky lips.

"Renzo Lastimoso."

Kim Jong Un stumbled back in shock, and when he looked into the Korean man's eyes, he frowned, looking at nothing but fear. He clearly knew this man. Who was he that made even the Korean guy fall in shock? He needed knowledge. He needed to know about this man as much as he can. While he was at it, he also needed to know all the information he could gather about what was happening and going on in the real world: the war between the humans... The world leaders and the Akatsuki. This was why he was here, to approach North Korea for help. He _knew_ they were spying on countries all around the world, and they were likely to hold knowledge not even the Hunter's Association knew- and that was saying something.

John met Kim Jong Un's eyes and shook his head. "He wasn't serious when I fought him. Truthfully, I can't say if he's stronger than me or not," he says, looking not to speak anymore at the last second. He would have went on, but that would have been a bad idea. He was sure about who would have won, but he knew so little about the man. He didn't need North Korea doubting his power and usefulness to them, no, not right now. He needed that.

Kim Jong Un gathered himself, and one of the men focused on helping him get together again. The other man just focused on John himself, not moving, but never taking his eyes off him. Well, the scared act was gone, John thought. Nice acting.

"Yes, I think I have information on that man. He's one of Akatsuki's greatest assets, and he is a rather tricky figure to dispose of. His greatest strength would be his combat prowess, a monster feared even by the highest rank of shinobi." He looks John straight in the eye.

"Why do you want to take him on again?"

John looks back, proceeding with his reiteration. "He has something I want - answers. I agree, the thought of fighting him again does indeed intrigue me, but it doesn't capture me as much. I want to talk to him. Find out more about him."

Silence prevailed in the room again. Kim Jong Un had a stern and serious look on his face, the guards weren't flinching and John wasn't moving as well.

After a while, Kim Jong Un spoke.

"I think I could help you."

Again, tentative silence. John didn't dare make a move. There was a "but"; there was always a "but".

The powerful man raised his head up and looked at John.

"What's in it for you?"

"Information. Lots of information. On the Akatsuki. On the Five Nations. And on Renzo Lastimoso."

The tension could literally be felt in the air, and silence revisited the involved parties in the discussion. Kim Jong Un looked serious, and so was John, though he could feel himself sweating... and for some reason, this tension gave John a thrill. A sort of strange excitement coursing through his veins.

"What's the catch?"

"I offer all my services to you."

Kim Jong Un raised his eyebrows again, and for a moment, John thought he might get angry again. He might refuse his proposal. It excited him, it really did. He wanted a challenge. Really, if he could just convince Kim Jong Un... yet the look on Kim Jong Un's face made him like it. The predicament he was in, that is. Someone once said that it would be boring if everything went exactly as planned.

"What's that to us?"

"I'm strong. Really strong."

"So? We have a lot of strong people working for us."

"Let me elaborate," John said and got up, having felt better now. He felt the need to squat earlier. His muscles ached, his knees were crazy beat, he was tired and his face hurt.

Immediately, the two bodyguards knew what they were in for. Pain was coming. John's eyes grew an eerie blue, and all of them felt power they've never seen before. His monstrous yellowish aura encompassed the room, and Kim Jong Un almost felt like kneeling to the ground. What stopped him from actually doing so was that John's reiatsu wasn't directed at him, but at the two bodyguards. The next second, they were both lying on the ground, limp and unconscious. Meanwhile, Kim Jong Un was also sitting on the ground, sweating heavily and breathing hard.

"Uh, yeah," John said, looking at what he's just done. "So, there." Kim Jong Un watched the scene as well, looking horrified.

John smiled a bit. It felt great doing this, and in his own way, this was John sending a message. He knew better than to get on Korea's bad side, but if Kim Jong Un even thinks of double crossing him, there will be hell to pay. He walked over to him though and helped him up, all the while smiling innocently.

"You look shaken. Are you alright?" He subtly teased the Korean President.

"You... You..." The leader stuttered. John touched his hand. He was shaking alright.

John got him a chair and helped him, and Kim Jong Un sank down. He disappeared to get a simple glass of water from the shelves for a moment, and came back with said drink. He handed it to Kim, and Kim drank from it thirstily. After he finished his glass, Kim Jong Un held the glass, still shaking, while looking at John accusingly.

"Such... Such monstrous aura..."

John tilted his head, curious now as well. "Wait, so you know Nen?"

Kim Jong Un didn't answer. Instead, he put the empty glass back on the table and held his hands.

John waited for a while for the guy to calm down.

He stood up, looked around for a while, then walked over to the man again. He focused his attention on Kim Jong Un, waiting and looking at him, till their eyes met. Kim Jong Il's son _did_ look at him, and that was when John spoke again, finally having managed to catch his attention.

"So, yeah. Like I was saying. Consider me a permanent Hunter offering my service to you. I work for North Korea now," John stated.

"Well?" John asked, when Kim Jong Un didn't respond. He was only looking straight ahead again. Yep, he's still shaken, John pointed out to himself.

After a while, the man looked at him and threw a card at him, across the table. "There. Take it and get out of here. You're one of us now."

John smiled at him, grinning then he ran away shouting, towards the doorway.

"Thanks, boss!"

He stopped at the doorway and told him again. "I'll contact you whenever I can," he assured him.

"Wait-" the Korean demanded.

John turned around and faced him. Yep, he still looked shaken. A little bit scared, too.

The man raised his left hand and shakily pointed a finger at him, accusingly.

"Really... What were you using?"

"Huh?" John asked, confused.

"Back then..." Kim Jong Un pointed out. "You didn't use Nen," he said. "I'd know."

John looked at him solemnly and silently, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"When you use your Nen to attack someone, it's something like that- but no, this is different. When you attacked me indirectly, I could literally feel a chill up my spine- no, literally," he said, as if to counter any side comments John might make.

"A darkness that seeped in and chilled me all the way to my soul," Kim Jong Un said.

So he figured, John thought.

He stood for a while in the doorway, thinking.

He leaned against the door frame, grinning at Kim Jong Un. "That's one of my secret weapons," he said mysteriously, winking at the Korean. "You see, I don't have the same abilities as any Hunter or shinobi. Not entirely."

"Wh- what?" Kim Jong Un stuttered. Yup, still shaking.

John turned back to leave again and raised his hand, calling out before leaving the room.

"Another reason why it's a good thing to have me on your side."


End file.
